Tear drops on my pillow
by caskett09013
Summary: Beckett's world comes crashing down,When Castles plane goes missing
1. Chapter 1

Beckett was at a crime scene,when her phone rung,she doesn't always answer her phone at work,only cause it was a work phone,but for her fiancé she would,she did a little jog around the corner,she answered the phone with a smile.

"Hey Castle"  
"Hey Kate"

Beckett froze

"He said Kate,he only said Kate when something was wrong"

She thought in her head.

"Castle"  
"Kate please listen"  
"Yes"  
"The weather is really bad and we don't know what to do on the plane"

She went into panic mode.

"No no no"  
"Kate..Kate"  
"No no"  
"I love you"  
"No Castle please don't leave me"

The line went dead,she started to scream.

"NO CASTLE..CASTLE..CASTLE"

She had walked home in the rain,she threw the keys into the bowl,Beckett put on one of Castles long jumpers,Beckett sprayed some of his cologne on the his pillow and hugged it tightly,the tears flooding her eyes.

"Don't leave"

She whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Random chapter I know but I'm really tired

"What"  
"Wow hey Girl"  
"What Lanie"

Lanie keeps looking at Beckett still shocked.

"FOR GOD STAKE LANIE WHAT IS IT"  
"Honey have you looked in a mirror"  
"Why what's wrong"  
"You look like a raccoon"

Lanie takes her arm.

"Come here sweetie sit down"

She goes into the bathroom and grabs some make up wipes,she holds her face as she wipes it off.

"Girl you have been in this loft for 2 weeks,let's go out do something"  
"No"  
"We don't have to go to far just down the road"  
"No"  
"Why not you can't just sit there wanting for the door to open"  
"Wouldn't you if your fiancé was missing"  
"I'm sure he will come back"  
"We are getting married in nearly a month,what if he is already dead"  
"He is not dead"  
"It's nearly been a month"  
"Maybe his in the hospital"  
"They would call if he was"  
"Well fine I'm going"  
"See ya Lanie"

Beckett decided to clear hair head,she walked to the corner store,while everyone in New York had umbrella,she preferred to walk in the rain,a lady ran up to her.

"Excuse me miss..excuse me"  
"Yes"

She puts some money into her pocket"

"Here get a cab home it's heavy"  
"You see this bag full of food"  
"Yes"

The girl said in scared tone

"I'm not poor,I can get a taxi,I just want to clear my head"  
" the lighting"  
"What's the worse that could happen I die like my fiancé probably is"

She stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Editors note:my heart and brain are telling me two different things so I'm writing two chapters one is were Castle dies and one is were Castle is alive.

Beckett had been looking down the whole time at Castle funeral,her eyes flooding with tears,she stood up.

"I'm sorry I can't do this anymore"

Martha stood up.

"Katherine darling where are you going"

She ran out,Beckett went to the swings,as soon as she sat down the quotes flow in her head and the tears also flowing.

Flashback

"Beckett what do you want"  
"You I just want you"

Flashback

"Every morning I bring you a cup of coffee, just so I can see a smile on your face. Because I think you are the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating, person I've ever met. And I love you Kate, and if that means anything to you, if you care about me at all, just don't do this"

Flashback

Four years, I've been right here. For years. Waiting for you to open your eyes and see that I'm right here"

Flashback

Beckett: How the hell could you do this?  
Castle: Because I love you. But you already know that, don't you? You've known for about a year now"

Flashback

"Don't chase ghosts, Castle. It's not worth it. Trust me"

Flashback

"Castle: Can I say something that will probably annoy you?  
Beckett: Since when do you ask for permission?"

Flashback

"These pieces all over their my story but the shells, that's ours"

Flashback

"Castle: It's as though he's turned being a charming man-child into a career.  
Kate: Now that doesn't sound familiar, does it?"

Flashback

"Kate: I've been kind of looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you so don't do anything stupid in there, OK?  
Castle: Don't worry. I think I've already hit my stupid quota for the day"

Flashback

"Just because we haven't figured it out yet doesn't mean we won't"

Flashback

"Sometimes the hardest things in life are the things most worth doing"

Flashback

"Kate, I'm not proposing to you so you'll keep your job or because I'm afraid I'm going to lose you. I'm proposing because I can't imagine my life without you"

A couple of days later,she walked over to Castles grave,she started to read her wedding vows.

"6 years ago a ruggly handsome writer walked into my life,he was the best thing that walked into my life,it just took me 4 years to realise he was the one for me,you brought down my walls,walls that I thought nobody could bring down and I love you Castle I love you so much"

Beckett stood up.

"Bye Castle"


	4. Chapter 4

Happy ending,another random chapter,but this cute idea popped in my

Castle had arrived home,he dropped his keys in the key bowl,he saw the bedroom door wide open,he walked in and sat down on her side of the bed, he started to stroke her hair.

"Beckett,Beckett,Beckett"  
"What Castle"

She said in her sleep,than she woke up in a rush sitting up fast.

"Castle"

Beckett ran her hand through his hair,she moved to down to his cheek,he grabbed her hand,he placed it on his heart,he held it there,Castle put his over arm around her waist,Beckett moved closer to him,their noses touched,she rubs her nose with his,she places a kiss on his lips,he runs his fingers through her hair.

They woke up the next morning,Castle was lying on his back,One arm wrapped around her upper back nearly touching her shoulder,his chin touching her forehead,her arm on his chest,her hand on the lower part of arm near his shoulder.


End file.
